The present invention relates generally to a sealing structure for an automotive vehicle which can provide substantially continuous external surface for the vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a sealing structure provided between opposing edges of a front pillar and a front door for preventing turbulent air flow around the front pillar and thus preventing generation of screaming sound.
Nowadays, a smooth external surface of an automotive vehicle is believed to improve aerodynamics of the vehicle and fuel economy. For this purpose, effort has been made to minimize the width of gaps between sections of the vehicle body and generally to make the exterior surfaces of the vehicle smooth and continuous, since such clearances on external vehicle surfaces cause aerodynamic drag and also generate screaming sounds which degrade driving comfort.
On the other hand, there must be some clearance between opposing edges of the front pillar and the front door to allow for the swinging movement of the front door. This clearance may create turbulent air flow around the front pillar and thus create screaming sounds.